


Total Eclipse Of The Heart

by Lovelypeterick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cheesy pick-up lines, Cuddling, Date Night, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Humor, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Marriage, Peterick, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wedding Planning, brief mention of sex, but not really, proposal, under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelypeterick/pseuds/Lovelypeterick
Summary: Date night under the stars gets ruined by mosquitoes. Inside cuddling ensues, and weddings are talked about.





	Total Eclipse Of The Heart

"This is romantic" Pete rips his gaze from the night sky to look at Patrick and admires the way the moon reflects on his fair skin. Patrick doesn't look away from the twinkling stars, just smiles and reaches blindly for Pete's hand, lacing their fingers together. It was Patrick's idea to take a blanket out and lay in the grass to watch the stars and Pete is mad he didn't think of it first. It was usually him with the cliché romantic gestures, but he appreciated the thought.

 

Pete speaks up after a while of comfortable silence, "Do you think aliens exist?" Patrick gives him an amused look and laughs. "I'm serious!"

 

Patrick gives him the answer he knows he wants to hear, "Yeah, Pete. Aliens probably exist". Pete gives him a satisfied smile and brings his eyes back to the sky. It was beautiful- but it really didn't compare the man beside him.

 

But, Pete started to itch. Like, really bad. Patrick did the same shortly after, scratching aggressively at the forming bites on his arms. The mosquitoes swarmed around the two in search for a snack and Patrick lets out a yelp (that's shouldn't have been as cute as it was) as another one bites him.

 

"We've got to go back in, these things are terrible!" Pete says and quickly gets off of the ground, holding out his hand to help a frowning Patrick up to his feet. They don't bother with the blankets, only rush into the house.

 

Patrick stumbles as they walk through front door causing Pete to fall on top of him. Patrick blushes and Pete smiles while lifting himself up off of the ground before helping Patrick up. "Come on, I wanna cuddle." Patrick, of course follows him.

 

The two make their way to their bedroom. They moved into together a year ago, after an amazing four year long relationship. Pete knew he was the one, he couldn't wait any longer for them live together. His own house didn't  feel like like home without Patrick.

 

Pete flops down rather hard onto the bed and Patrick immediately snuggles up right behind, pressing as close as possibly could into Pete's warm body. He lets out an exasperated sigh and traces his fingers along Pete's tattooed arm, "I tried to make everything perfect, but the mosquitos ruined it." He frowns; Pete doesn't see, but he just knows. Pete twists around to face his love and touches his plump cheeks gently and Patrick looks up at him with sparkling eyes.

 

"Dont worry about it, baby. Who needs stars when I can look into your eyes," Pete grins, obviously satisfied with his tacky pick-up line. Patrick playfully swats his hand away, but a smile spreads over his face and he hides his blush with hands. "Oh my god, shut up, that's so cheesy!"

 

Pete sticks his tongue out at Patrick before lying on his back, in thought. "Y'know," He starts slowly, Patrick looks over at him. "I wanted to have our wedding outside, like under the stars with all of our friends and family, but those savage bugs just ruined it." Patrick props himself up on his elbow a little bit and cocks his head in the cutest way. Quite like Hemmy when Pete asks him in that squeaky dog voice if he wants to eat.

 

"You want to marry me?" Pete laughs and Patrick lays back down, somehow closer to Pete's face than before. "Of course I do." Patrick smiles wide at that. The kind of smile you can see in eyes; genuine. Pete kisses him passionately, exploring every inch of his mouth, imbedding it into his mind forever. Patrick hums into the kiss and his heart jumps at the thought of a wedding. Their wedding.

 

He pulls away, still smiling, "We can just bring, like, 10,000 cans of bug spray-" Pete blinks at him, his mind fuzzy from the endorphin-filled heaven that is Patrick's kiss. "For the wedding." He clarifies and Pete snaps out of it- kind of.

 

"No. Everyone has to bring their own. Like when you bring your own dish to a wedding but instead it's mosquito spray." Patrick shakes his head at Pete but laughs anyway at his strange brain. "But why not just buy all of them?" Although, it would be expensive, so it kinda makes sense.

 

"Well, 'cause I have to save up for your wedding dress." He says it like it's the simplest thing in world. Like he's been planning to get Patrick into a wedding dress for four whole years. Patrick doesn't doubt that's probably true, but he's not having it.

 

"Fuck you, I'm not wearing a wedding dress!" He hits him with a nearby pillow lightly, but there's no real heat in it. Pete flinches and pries it from his hands. "Come ooon, why not?" He groans, dragging out the 'O' and makes a pouty face. Patrick doesn't let it melt his heart this time because he is NOT going to win this argument.

 

"Becuase I'm not a woman!"  Patrick argues and glares and him. Not that he could give two shits if a guy wears a wedding dress, he's just not into it for himself. Pete puts a hand on his shoulder, squeezing just a little bit.

 

"This is 2018, Patrick. No one cares anymore." Pete doesn't give up and Patrick rolls his eyes, sighing. "Yeah, well, it's not my style." Patrick smiles sarcastically and Pete takes it literally and rambles on about how there's lots of styles of wedding dresses. When Patrick's still refuses, Pete gives up- kind of.

 

He smirks. That mischievous smirk that he shows Patrick when he wants to have sex or thinking about something he knows will make Patrick blush.

 

"Can you at least wear some sexy, white lingerie for our honeymoon?" Pete says, voice low and dark. And Patrick does— blush, that is, a deep crimson. He giggles slightly when Pete crawls on top of him, leans down to kiss him, and pulls at his bottom lip with his teeth. That never fails to make Patrick moan. Pete does it just for that reason, Patrick's moans are music to Pete's ears.

 

He travels his hands down to Patrick hips, gripping tightly, and thinks how good his curves would look in white lace. Pete presses another kiss to his lips, this time passionate, loving. And when he pull away Pete gets the answer he was hoping for.

 

"Hmm, we'll see about that one." Patrick winks at the older man above him, and Pete feels that. In his pants. But, he's far too tired to fuck Patrick as hard as he wants to right now, so he just says, "Fuck, yes!" and he lays down behind Patrick, spooning him and wrapping his arms around his stomach. He's warm, Pete thinks, feels like home, too.

 

Pete presses his face into Patrick's neck and kisses the pale skin that's exposed. One kiss, two kisses, three then Patrick intertwines his finger with Pete's. "Go to sleep, baby. Im takin' you out tomorrow," His breath tickles his ear, Patrick doesn't care.

 

"Mhm, where are we goin’?" He asks, tired. Pete smiles to himself.

 

"Surprise." Pete says simply, removing Patrick's glasses from his face, setting them on the table beside him, then pushes a strand of brown hair away from his already closed eyes. Patrick sighs, content and comfortable and warm.

 

"I don't like surprises, Pete." It's barley audible but Pete hears him. He knew he would say that anyway.

 

Pete runs his hand along the curve of Patrick’s side, "You'll love this one, I bet." Pete says calmly, but his heart beats a little too fast. He's nervous, can't mess this surprise up.

 

"No, I love you." And that calms him, his heart still beats a little too fast but not for same reasons anymore. It's the feeling he gets when he hears it. When he hears Patrick say it, confirms it. It's love. This is love and he has nothing to worry about. So he smiles.

 

He glances over at the closed drawer on their nightstand that contains the surprise. The promise to love Patrick forever. A real commitment to him for the rest of his life. And when Patrick squeezes Pete's hand weakly, but assuringly, it's almost like he can read his mind. But then he knows. He just _knows_. That he will say ' _yes_ '.

 

"And, I love you, 'Trick"


End file.
